The present invention relates to pre-shave compositions and methods of making and using such products. More particularly, the invention relates to warming preshave compositions and methods of using such compositions.
Personal lubricants, for example, in the form of pourable liquids, pourable low viscosity thixotropic gels, jellies and the like, are known and are useful for providing lubricity to various parts of the human body, for example, to mucous membranes, such as the oral, rectal, vaginal and the like mucosa. For example, see Ahmad et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,591, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. Certain such lubricants have been proposed which generate heat or warming when placed in contact with the human body.
Preshave compositions for facilitating the shaving of hair, such as facial hair, leg hair and underarm hair, are well known. Typically, such compositions have been applied as liquids to the skin and hair shortly before shaving. To aid in shaving, some of these compositions have lubricated the skin, removed oils and moisture from the hair and skin, and/or caused the hair to rise and protrude temporarily from the skin. For example, see Scodari U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,912, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,556 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,628, the disclosure of each of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
There continues to be a need for new preshave compositions, including warming preshave compositions, and methods of using such compositions.